Take On The World
by RomanticBlondie
Summary: Evil has won and the world has been nearly destroyed. The Powers That Be need to right this wrong. They call upon Valise Times, vampire slayer and one of the few remaining good guys left in the world to go back in time to where it all began...with the rising of Silas. OC/Original Friendship
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Evil has won and the world has been nearly destroyed. The Powers That Be need to right this wrong. They call upon Valise Times, vampire slayer and one of the few remaining good guys left in the world to go back in time to where it all began...with the rising of Silas.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything besides Valise Times.

SPOLIERS: Post-Chosen for Buffy. Vampire Diaries- up until the scene Jeremy kills Kol.

A/n: This was an inspired story based on my crossover story of Buffy/Vampire Diaries/Walking Dead "Making Waves." This will have pretty much the same beginning but then will go in a different direction. This is standalone and doesn't require any reading of my other works. Enjoy!

CHAPTER 1

The red hellish tint to the sky only enhanced my feelings of hopelessness. Evil had come aided by an army of dead and alive witches alike. We'd done what we always did. We fought them head on. Buffy and Klaus had been so sure we were going to win...they were wrong.

The first wave of people we lost hurt the hardest. Spike, Willow, Hayley, Kol, and Rebekah along with nearly half our army of slayers. We had been prepared for a fight not a massacre. Buffy didn't talk for nearly two days before snapping out of it. She'd told me she was fine but I knew a piece of her died when Spike did. She died in our next strike against them. And Klaus, he did what he always did. When Buffy, his best friend died, he slaughtered a small army of the witches and demons on his own before they took him down. With only a dozen of slayers left the final strike came down to me, Faith, Elijah, Freya, Illyria,Dawn, and Hope.

And that's where we were now. Facing our death head on. Seeing the world around me go up in flames I welcomed death. I was so tired. Meeting Elijah's eyes on my right, he too had a resigned look in his eyes. Losing nearly all of his family had broken him. As the legion of monsters and witches closed in on us, Elijah's voice reached my ears.

"It was an honor fighting by your side."

I gave him a small smile. "You too Elijah."

Faith nudged my arm, her eyes facing our impending death. "Great final words. One for the history books."

"Too bad no one will be around to remember them," Hope smirked. She threw us a look from her spot between Elijah and Freya. The last of the Mikaelsons. Illyria spoke from the other side of Faith.

"I anticipate living long after you all have perished. I shall remember your words and you."

I raised my sword as the first demons reached us.

"That's good enough for me!"

 _I look around the white room in confusion. Where am I? I nearly jump out of my skin when a woman appears before me. I relax as the familiar face comes closer._

 _"Buffy. I don't know where we are but we gotta get out of here." I say as I reach out to take my friend and mentor's arm. When she side steps to avoid my touch I frown._

 _"Valise Karina Times. I have been sent here as a representative of the Powers That Be."_

 _"Why do you look like Buffy?"_

 _"We felt it would be easier to talk to you by showing you a familiar face," the blonde replied as she gave me a soft smile. I wasn't sure what to make of the being before me wearing my best friend's face. Best cut to the chase, I just wanted to get back to the others._

 _"Ok. What do you want with me?'_

" _What do you remember last?"_

 _I frowned. Then it hit me._

" _We were fighting. I was stabbed. I died."_

" _Yes, you and your team perished in the final wave. The others have gone on to join the rest of your friends and family in peace."_

" _Then why am I here?"_

" _We need to right this wrong. It was never supposed to be like this. With the combined power of the slayers and allies you should have won. We never anticipated the servants of the earth to turn on you. The witches were an unforseen thing."_

" _So what? In case you hadn't noticed we're all dead. It's over."_

" _Not quite. We would like to send you back in time. Back to where it all began. When Silas was unleashed and every vanquished evil returned back amongst the living."_

 _My brows shot up to my hairline at her words. Was she serious?_

 _"Time travel? Like go back to an earlier time in history?" At her nod, I stared at her for a moment._

 _"And what am I going back in time for exactly?"_

 _"The immortal Silas was never supposed to awaken. It is because of the foolishness of a group of people that he was freed upon earth and left a trail of dead in his wake including your friend Kol Mikaelson."_

 _I stiffened at the mention of the original. I knew all about his brush with death. He told me that he was only brought back due to the death of a witch by the name of Bonnie who died closing some veil but not before he found something to anchor himself to this side._

 _"Ok. So you want me to stop a group of people from waking this Silas guy up and stop Kol from being killed?"_

 _The woman nodded. "And Bonnie Bennett. She has a magic powerful enough to help you in the war you and your friends are facing. If you save her, she will be a great asset to you in the future."_

 _I thought it for a moment. If I went back and did this job for the Powers, things could really go good with another powerful witch on our side. But did I really want to return? I'd done my part. I could go join my friends and family. What would happen to me after this mission was done?I turned to the blonde and asked her just that. She smiled._

 _"We will allow you a choice once the mission is completed. Either come back and join your friends or stay on earth and live out the rest of your days."_

 _"Ok. I'm in. On two conditions. I want a few upgrades. I know the Originals and although we're practically family now, I don't want to be at their mercy if they aren't so welcoming to me in the past. Slayer strength won't be enough against them, let alone this Silas guy if I fail," I argued. If they wanted me to go back. Fine, I would do it. But on my terms._

 _The other woman stared into space for a moment. It was obvious she was speaking to the Powers about my request. After a few minutes, she looked back to me._

 _"They agree to your terms. You will be given the abilities of an original vampire along with your slayer ones," she said gravely._

 _"One more thing. No one will remember your visit once you leave. They will only have the sensations and actions you left behind to prevent them from trying to raise Silas or kill each other after you leave."_

 _"So they won't remember me if I decide to leave, but I'll be like a conscious they feel compelled to listen to?"_

 _The blonde slayer doppelganger smiled. "Exactly. What is your second condition?"_

 _"Alright. My second condition...I want to see them before I leave for this mission."_

 _The Buffy-being nodded. A second later I was surrounded by familiar faces._

 _The real Buffy, Spike, Faith, Elijah, Klaus, Kol, Hayley, Dawn, Willow, and Rebekah stood before me. I rushed over hugging each of them._

" _That was a hell of a throw for a woman who was being gutted Val," Faith joked. The others laughed. Kol threw an arm around me._

" _Are you really abandoning me? You know this is why I always had trust issues."_

" _I laughed punching him in the arm lightly. "Oh shut up. This is my chance to make our future a better place."_

 _Buffy spoke then "I am so proud of you. I would have went but I think my times of coming back to life are all maxed out. Its time someone else have a turn."_

 _I nodded.  
"Thanks Buff. Klaus...where's Freya and Hope?"_

 _Klaus gave me the most haunting look I'd ever seen. "They are still there. They were captured and taken back with the witches."_

 _Tears began to fill my eyes. Although Hope was an adult at 18 she was still the baby of the group. She and Freya didn't deserve that._

" _What can we do to help them?" I asked._

 _Klaus and the other Originals hung their heads._

 _The Buffy Being spoke up "You will help them by going back. The second you leave that future will be erased and a new path will be forged."_

 _I nodded as Elijah stepped forward wiping a stray tear from my cheek._

" _Good luck sweetheart." I smiled._

" _Thank you, Ace."_

 _The Buffy Being spoke again. "Are you ready to save the world Valise?"_

 _"Yeah…when do I leave?" I replied. The higher being smiled before laying a hand on my shoulder. A warm sensation went through me as white sparks left her fingers and seeped into my body. The feeling was indescribable. The closes thing to describe it…power. Raw untamed power. It was amazing. Every bone in my body was alive as I adjusted to my upgrade._

 _After a moment the sparks faded and she removed her hand. I looked into her eyes as she gave me one of Buffy's trade mark smiles. I looked around at the others. Spike's voice reached my ears._

 _"Good luck slayer…and try not to cause too much trouble."_

 _With his parting words I felt the sensation of being pulled just before everything went black._

 _Author's Note:_

 _I really hope you all like this. I'm playing around with pairing ideas. Don't forget to review!_


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything besides Valise Times.

SPOLIERS: Post-Chosen for Buffy. Vampire Diaries- up until the scene Jeremy kills Kol.

CHAPTER 2

Grass. That was the first thing I noticed as I became aware of my surroundings. I could smell grass which made sense seeing as I was lying on a lawn outside someone's house.

"Thanks for the warning," I grumbled as I stood to my feet. Brushing myself off, I checked for my weapons. I sighed in relief when I noticed after taking inventory that I had my two daggers strapped to my thighs, my two knives in my boots, and my bow along with my arrows. I wish I had my sword, but I would have to make due with what I had. I was dressed in the same black jeans, black tank top and red leather jacket I'd died in. Only the Powers had repaired it to its pre-war glory.

My attention snapped toward the house as the sound of raised voices and a struggle reached my ears. Then the all too familiar sound of Kol's screaming.

I knew I was running out of time. Taking off in a full run, I arrived in the kitchen almost a fraction of a second later. These new abilities really were impressive. I took in the scene.

Kol was being held down by a brown haired girl who I assume is Elena, as she screamed to a younger boy that must be Jeremy who caught the white oak stake she tossed him. It was clear what was about to happen. _Not this time._

Before they could even register what was happening, I grabbed Jeremy and threw him away from Kol, his body hitting a wall as the white oak stake tumbled out of his grip.

"Stop." I command. The three look at me in surprise. Kol breaks Elena's hold before snapping her neck. As the dark haired girl's body drops to the floor, I look at Kol.

"Was that really necessary?"

He smirked. "Little bitch tried to kill me. I say snapping her neck is only a love tap in comparison." I nod.

"If you say so."

"Not that I'm not grateful for your arrival. But who the hell are you?"

I open my mouth to respond when another voice speaks from the front door.

"I would like to know as well."

Everyone turned their attention to Niklaus who stood stuck on the front porch. It was clear from his face he was obviously confused.

"Someone who is here to help." I replied. The second his eyes widened in alarm, I spun around just in time to see Jeremy, who was no longer on the floor stab Kol in the heart with the stake.

"NO!" I screamed as I raced over to Kol where he now lay on the floor. His features were slowly turning grey. I fought off the panic that threatened to set in. _Think Valise. Think! What can cure a dying Original?_ That's when it came to me. Something Spike always used to say about 'It always has to be blood.'

I ignored Jeremy's look of triumph and the sound of Niklaus beating on the invisible barrier preventing him from getting inside. Grabbing my dagger from my right thigh, I made a deep cut in the palm of my hand and moved it over Kol's mouth as the blood began to pool out of the cut. I held my breath in anticipation as I waited to see if it would work. At first nothing happened and I feared his body would soon catch fire and go up in flames announcing his death. But then it happened…the grey slowly began to recede from his face until his features were completely back to normal. Seconds later he opened his eyes. I smiled as I released the breath I didn't know I was holding. It worked. I still had a chance to make things right. Kol looked at me in amazement.

"I was dying. How did you do that?"

I wiped at my face with the back of my hand as I realized I had been on the edge of breaking down. Nevertheless the tears ran down my face in joy. I had saved Kol. As he sat up I threw all care to the wind and wrapped my arms around him. Even when he stiffened, I held on. I didn't care how crazy I looked. I'd lost him in battle. It felt good knowing I was able to save him for once. I needed to reassure myself that my friend was really alive. He must have sensed my need for this because seconds later he wrapped his arms around me.

"Calm down love. You fixed me. I'm good as new." He cooed in my ear. I pulled away after I finally got myself together. Both of us stood to our feet and faced the others. By this point Elena was awake again and standing beside Jeremy eyeing me with fear. Good. She should. If I didn't think it would change history, I would kill her myself.

"You have no idea what you've done?!"

My eyes widened at her yelling before my anger set in once more. Making sure Kol was safely behind me I moved toward the two Gilberts.

"What I've done? I've saved your life?! Did you honestly think Niklaus over there would let you live after killing his brother?!" I replied giving a tilt of the head towards the front door where the hybrid stood silently watching us.

"He knew we had to get rid of Kol! It was the only way!" She argued. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh please. Last time I checked killing someone's brother for your own personal gain was not how the good guys operated."

"You don't know what you're talking about. That vampire behind you is out to stop us from finding the cure," Jeremy said, cutting his sister off.

"I told you lot that cure is not worth the price of unleashing Silas! It seems I'm the only one who has any sense around here." Kol said, his voice filled with annoyance.

"You could be wrong! Silas could just be a myth!" Elena shouted. She really was getting on my nerves.

"Silas is real." I replied. They all looked at me.

"You say that like you know for a fact love," Niklaus said as he continued to lean against the barrier.

"I do. Because I was sent here from the future to destroy him," I said calmly, my brown eyes now staring into Nik's blue ones.

Jeremy gave a snort in disbelief. "The future? Like time travel? Yeah right."

I felt myself getting annoyed. I was here to save these people and this was the thanks I get.

"You know what. I don't care if you believe me or not. I am here to do my mission," I said as I fixed the younger Gilbert with a glare. Before anyone could say anything else both Klaus and Kol dropped to their knees holding their heads. I stared on in confusion between the two until someone appeared behind Klaus' crippled form. It was none other than Bonnie Bennett.

"What is going on here?!"

Jeremy and Elena moved over to their friend. Elena answered her.

"We had him Bonnie! Jeremy staked Kol but then she showed up and somehow brought him back with her blood!"

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. I was too tired to drag this on. Kol and Klaus were still holding their heads.

"Bonnie do something." Jeremy said. I moved towards them but stopped when Kol and Klaus stopped gripping their heads as the witch spoke.

"Jeremy, invite Klaus in."

Jeremy looked as if he wanted to protest but did so anyway.

"Klaus. Come in."

I watched as Bonnie, Jeremy, and Elena ran into the living room, Nik hot on their tails. Then they quickly ran into the dining room. I frowned when Nik was once again trapped behind a barrier, this time in the living room. He glared angrily at the three.

"Witch, this won't hold me forever."

I had to give the witch credit for not flinching away under his glare but instead stood safely outside of it and smiled at him.

"It'll hold you long enough."

I couldn't help but laugh. My laughter made them jump they had obviously forgotten about Kol and I. Bonnie turned towards me with her hands raised. I walked up to her and smacked her hand away.

"Don't make me laugh. That shit doesn't work on me." I snickered as her eyes widened in alarm.

"What are you?"

"Someone here to do the right thing." I replied as she looked into my eyes.

"I won't let you harm my friends."

"I'm not here to hurt anyone but Silas. But I will if I have to. No one is stopping me from doing my mission."

"Mission?"

"To stop Silas and save you."

"Save me?" She asked in hesitantly. I nodded.

"If you go after Silas and use your magic. You will die."

As my words sank in, her face went pale.

"I tried to tell them. But what do I get for my troubles? A white oak to the heart." Kol replied having moved closer to where his brother stood trapped in the living room.

Klaus continued to beat against the barrier as he stared hatefully at the three infront of me.

"There will be hell to pay when I get out of here."

"Bonnie. We can't trust her. She is probably lying. Just someone who is working with Kol that doesn't want us to get the cure," Elena said, pulling on her friend's arm. At this point I was too tired to deal with Elena Gilbert any further with no less short of killing her.

"We should go," Jeremy said already making his way towards the door. Bonnie looked at me. I gave her a small smile.

"You should go. I'll wait until you're safely away before I let him out." I said, pointing towards Nik who continued to growl in outrage. He ceased his ministrations at my words.

Elena, Jeremy, and Bonnie looked at me in fear. Finally Bonnie spoke.

"You practice expression?"

I laughed. "I told you I'm from the future. I don't need that shit you're addicted to." Kol chuckled as her eyes widened.

"You're from the future?"

"Yeah. I'm sure your little friends there will tell you all about it, now leave. You can come back here in about an hour. We'll be gone," I ordered the three teenagers. At first I thought they were going to fight me on it but one by one they left out the front door. At the sound of a vehicle cranking up, I turned back to the two Mikaelson brothers as the truck sped past the house and disappeared down the street.

"And how do you intend to free me from this predicament love?" Nik asked now that the three of us were finally alone. Kol laughed.

"I say we don't free you at all. I think it would be good for you to have a little time out. After all you did plot with those idiots to kill me."

Eventhough Kol made a joke of it. I knew his brother's betrayal hurt.

"I'll be right back." I said as I went into the kitchen and retrieved the white oak stake and my dagger which I used to cut my now healed palm earlier. Just as I walked back to stand beside Kol, I caught the end of Nik's sentence.

"I was simply going to dagger you Kol. I was never in on their plan. I had no idea until you called me. I may be a monster but family is first. Always and forever."

Kol eyed his older brother for a moment, searching his eyes for any signs of deceit. I figured he must have found none because a second later a smile broke out across his face.

"Yeah, daggering really is more your style."

"Well I'm glad you two have that sorted. Let me get you out of there so I can be on my way," I said tiredly as I walked over to stand infront of Nik. Holding my hand out across the barrier, I looked the hybrid in the eyes.

"Here. Take a sip of my blood. Magic does not affect me so by taking a sip it should shake off the spell she placed on you."

Nik looked down at my wrist he now held in his hand, then back to me.

"How do you know I won't just drain you dry?"

"Because I trust you, Nik."

He stared at me before giving a slight nod as he turned his attention back to my wrist. His hunger veins appeared under his now black eyes.

"Try it. Her blood is unlike anything I've ever tasted, Nik."

"Shut up Kol," I growled. He simply smirked in response. I turned my attention back to Nik at the feel of his fangs piercing my wrist. I did my best to ignore the sensations my body was having to him feeding off of me. I never understood how anyone could get pleasure from a vampire bite until now. As he took two deep pulls of my blood, I finally got why Buffy let Spike use her as a chew toy. A sigh slipped past my lips as he licked the rapidly healing wound clean. I almost wished he had continued on a little longer.

"Thanks love," he grinned knowingly. As he stepped out of the living room, I snapped out of my daze. Guilt instantly set in. I was here to do a job, not lust after someone who would be one of my closes friends in the future. Plus my heart belonged to another. At that thought, my guilt intensified tenfold.

"No problem. Just helping out a friend. Look, I need you two to stay away from Elena and her friends for the time being." I said before abruptly turning on my heels and walking out the front door.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything besides Valise Times.

SPOLIERS: Post-Chosen for Buffy. Vampire Diaries- up until the scene Jeremy kills Kol.

Author's Note: I've decided on my pairing for Valise and I'm sure you can figure out who but for now I'll leave it to the story to unveil as it goes.

CHAPTER 3

I made it about half a block before they caught up to me. I wasn't really surprised. I knew these two like the back of my hand. They were too curious to let me waltz away. As one appeared on each side of me, I smiled.

"How can I help you gentlemen?"

"You seem to know an awful lot about us, which makes sense seeing as you're from the future. But you have me at a disadvantage. I don't even know the name of the angel who saved me from death."

I chuckled at Kol's antics before looking at Nik with narrowed eyes.

"Valise. Valise Times. And don't even bother wasting your time looking me up, Nik. I'm not even born yet."

Nik for his part raised his hands in mock surrender. A smirk on his lips.

"Wouldn't dream of it."

"Good."

"Valise. What a beautiful name for a beautiful woman," Kol interjected as he appraised me. I knew he liked what he saw, caramel colored skin that had a slight healthy glow from my time in the sun back home, long dark curly locks reaching down the center of my back, big brown eyes, and a curvaceous body to match. I didn't take offense. I was used to Kol's harmless flirting.

"So Valise, where are you staying for the duration of your trip?"

I turned to Nik, and frowned. I hadn't really given it any thought. Come to think of it, I didn't have anything besides the weapons I arrived here with on me. I looked sheepishly at the ground. What was I supposed to do? The Powers hadn't thought this through.

"I don't know. I guess they assumed I would just figure it out."

"Come stay with us. I have plenty of room."

"Thank you. I would love to." I said giving him a smile.

"So. You're pretty fast right?"

"Yeah." I replied, looking to Kol suspiciously.

"Race you home."

I laughed as Kol took off in a blurr.

"Cheater!"

Nik laughed as well.

"Come on love. Can't let him best you."

"Hell no." I replied before taking off after Kol. It was time to see just how good my new abilities were. I faintly heard Nik running behind me as well. Kol was a good few seconds ahead of me, but I continued running, him having a head start would make my victory sweeter. As the mansion came up into view, I was now neck and neck with Kol. A little more energy and I would have this in the bag.

Sadly it seemed not meant to be, my view of the front door was cut off as I suddenly crashed into what felt like a wall. I bounced off it and landed on my butt with a thud. Kol's voice reached me from the porch.

"Sweet victory is mine. Better luck next time."

I frowned, looking up from my place on the ground and into the eyes of two men I didn't recognize. One had dark hair and a pair of shockingly blue eyes while the other's hair was more blonde with brown eyes. Blue eyes looked down at me with a smirk.

"You should be more careful in watching where you're going. Would be unfortunate for you to fall on a stake."

Nik saved me from responding as he suddenly appeared at my side helping me to my feet.

"Damon and Stefan Salvatore. To what do we owe this surprise visit?"

So these were the Salvatore brothers. They were good looking, but I didn't get the hype. I had heard tales from my friends about two brothers who fought for the affections of Elena Gilbert.

The one I took to be Stefan spoke up.

"Look Klaus, we're not here to cause any trouble. We just wanted to come have Kol take the compulsion he put on Damon off. Elena told us what happened."

Kol appeared behind the Salvatores.

"Why should I? Your little bitch and her brother almost killed me tonight."

Damon turned around to growl at my friend.

"Well you're not dead, so no harm no foul."

I snickered. These guys were unbelievable.

"What's so funny Pocahontas?"

I rolled my eyes at the nickname.

"You really have some nerve coming here asking for anything when your little girlfriend almost killed my friend."

"Friend?" Stefan asked. I nodded as one of my eyebrows raised.

"You got a problem with that?"

Damon gave me one of his smirks that I was growing to dislike. He was too arrogant for his own good.

"Oh please, if you're friends with a Mikaelson then as far as I'm concerned you're just as bad as they are."

I had enough of these two. Stefan didn't seem as bad as his brother, so I turned to him.

"Let's get something straight. I've had a hell of a day. I'm exhausted and quite frankly have no desire to entertain either of you any further tonight. Kol is going to remove the compulsion on your brother and then you are leaving us alone so that I can get some rest. Make no mistake, Nik may be the original hybrid but I am the one monsters have nightmares about."

I growled before pushing to move between the two.

"Wait just one damn minute. I don't know who you think you are but you better learn to show some respect." Damon snapped at me. I looked down at his hand on my arm then back to him.

Before I could react, Damon's arm was gone from my arm. As for Damon he was now lying flat on his back. Nik stood over Damon, his facial features completely serious. When he spoke there was a dangerous calm to it that sent a chill up my spine.

"You would do well not to touch her again. Make no mistake Salvatore. I can be bad with purpose too."

I wasn't really sure what Nik meant by that last part, but Damon obviously did. I would ask him about it later. The hybrid stepped away from the vampire and moved to stand next to me.

"Funny how quick you moved on from blondie."

I could only guess Damon was referring to Caroline. From what I knew about their history, during this moment in time Caroline wasn't exactly on team Nik. I could tell that Nik looked about ready to hit him again. Thankfully Stefan spoke up.

"Damon. Now is not the time or place. Look, Kol just take the compulsion off of Damon and we'll be out your hairs."

I found myself favoring the blonde Salvatore to his jack ass of a brother who was slowly rising to his feet. Kol gave an over dramatic sigh before walking up to Damon.

"If I must."

The two stood staring eye to eye. Then Kol began to speak with Damon repeating the words almost as if committing them to memory as his pupils dilated.

"You will no longer have the urge to kill Jeremy Gilbert. (I will no longer want to kill Jeremy Gilbert) But if Jeremy Gilbert tries to kill me again, you will kill him. (But if Jeremy Gilbert tries to kill you, I will kill him.)"

Stefan and Damon both shouted in outrage at Kol's last part. Kol shrugged.

"Call it my insurance policy."

"Wait just one mi-" Damon went to speak only to have Nik cut him off.

"You got what you came for, now leave. Your business is finished here."

Neither Salvatore looked like they wanted to leave but in the end they relented, disappearing in a blur into the night. Sure that they were safely out of hearing distance, I turned and smiled at the two men before me.

"Well, come on. Time to show me to my new digs."

Nik gave me one of his grins that I couldn't help but find adorable. His eyes lit up as his dimples appeared on his cheeks. I always teased him about how cute they were to which he would either growl or roll his eyes.

As we entered the mansion I allowed myself to relax. They may not be my Kol and Nik yet. But I knew I was safe with them.


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything besides Valise Times.

SPOLIERS: Post-Chosen for Buffy. Vampire Diaries- up until the scene Jeremy kills Kol.

CHAPTER 4

The sounds of birds chirping reached my ears as I slowly did a full body stretch. I squinted my eyes for a moment as they adjusted to the light streaming in from the large windows in the room. After our run in with the Salvatores, Nik graciously showed me to a room that would be mine for the remainder of my stay as well as supplying me with one of his sister's night shirts to sleep in. I had mumbled a quick thank you after shooting down Kol's proposal of me sleeping in his room before going to bed. It wasn't that I didn't find him attractive, when we first met we had a very short lived fling but the connection wasn't that of a lover, more of family. After our understanding his flirting never stopped but it became more playful as he became my best friend.

Sitting up in the bed I ran my fingers through my unruly curls. A second later the door to my room flew open hitting the wall with a bang. I raised an eyebrow at the new arrival and what he held in his hand. _Speak of the devil._

"Good morning sunshine!"

I groaned at his cheery tone. All I wanted to do was sleep. It was a luxury in my time. We'd been so broken and beaten none of us had gotten a good night's rest in nearly a year, sleep was almost nonexistent.

"Nooo. Go away. Kol."

The original tisked me as he moved forward toward the bed, careful with his cargo.

"I've made you breakfast. You do need food to survive correct? Although you have abilities I gathered from the breathing that you're human in some ways."

I ran my hand over my face, wiping the last residues of sleep away.

"Fine. I'm up…yes I eat food. Now bring it over here before I jump you for it," I joked as I took the tray of food from him. He sat at the foot of the bed and watched as I began to devour the scrambled cheese and eggs, bacon, and toast. I was in the midst of washing it down with the glass of orange juice when another person walked in.

"Oh good you're awake, morning love. Brother I see you've brought our guest breakfast already. Good. We have a long day ahead of us."

Kol laughed before pointing to me.

"Sure did and she put it away quite fast. I admire a woman that can eat."

Finishing off my juice, I roll my eyes at him before turning to his brother.

"Good morning Nik. Long day? What is it we have planned specifically? Because as of this moment I don't have to worry about them going after Silas. The hunter's mark on Jeremy's arm is incomplete."

The original hybrid moved over to the bed, sitting on the opposite side as Kol. He gave me a smile.

"Well of course I will need to hear the whole story of why you are here and then I thought I would take you out to buy some clothes. I imagine you would like your own, unless you and my sister are BFF's in the future."

I let out a snicker at that. Kol smirked in response.

"Not so friendly with our little strumpet of a sister?"

"We don't hate each other or anything. We just have a mutual understanding to be civil when we're around one another. So to answer your question Nik, I would love to go shopping, thank you."

"Good. Now that is settled, come along Kol. Let Valise get ready. We'll be down stairs," he instructed his brother. The two rose off the bed, Kol taking the tray with him.

"Holler if you need me to wash your back," Kol threw at me over his shoulder as he exited the room. Nik right behind him shaking his head.

"Yeah yeah, if I need help you'll be the first to know," I laughed.

"Come find us downstairs once you're ready."

I nodded to Nik just before he left the room, closing the door behind him. They weren't quite the Mikaelson's I knew, but I could see the potential. Right now they were both just a little more rough around the edges. Hopefully I could do something about that before I left. Climbing out of bed, I padded over to the on suite bathroom to get ready for the day.


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything besides Valise Times.

SPOLIERS: Post-Chosen for Buffy. Vampire Diaries- up until the scene Jeremy kills Kol.

CHAPTER 5

I could hear voices as I made my way down the stairs. After having a hot shower, I dressed in the white criss-crossed strapped sundress someone (most likely Nik) had left on the bed for me while I was in the bathroom along with a pair of white wedged sandals. Although it was not my usual style of jeans and tank tops or combat boots, it was cute. Something I would have worn before the apocalypse. Turning to my right once I reached the bottom, I entered the living room to find Nik lounging on a sofa, and Kol leaning against the fireplace. Both men were looking at a man who was facing away from me. From the relaxed state the brothers were in, I curved the urge to reach for the daggers strapped to my inner thighs. I had been forced to leave my bow and arrows in my room along with my boot knives.

The three men turned to me as I entered the room. When I finally laid eyes on the third man my breathing picked up a little and I quenched the urge I was having. I didn't think he would appreciate me tackling him. Especially since he had no idea who I was. But regardless it was so good to see him. Buffy had Spike and Klaus and I always had Kol and my Ace. The one who held me together when everything fell apart and we lost everyone. I smiled a genuine one for the first time since my life got turned upside down.

"Hello Elijah."

The as usual suit wearing original looked at me in confusion before looking to his brothers in some kind of silent confirmation.

"You must be the time traveler. Valise?"

I nodded moving to stand directly in-front of him. I remembered our last moments together before the final fight.

 _I poured two glasses of tequila from my personal stash and handed one to Elijah. I sat down next to him on my bed as he took a sip._

" _It's not scotch but it'll have to do the job," I said smiling at him. He took another mouth full and only barely winced at the taste._

" _At this point I think I would be willing to drink gasoline when the thought of what's to come tomorrow finally sinks in."_

 _I chuckled at him. "'Lijah did you just make a funny?"_

 _He turned a little to face me before saying with a serious face "Yes and I believe the words you are looking for are OMG."_

 _I take his glass and mine and put them on the table next to the bed. Grabbing both his hands our eyes meet._

" _No matter what happens tomorrow...I know this is usually your thing but I have to say this before I never have the chance again." He looks at me intently. "It has been my honor to have fought at your side. You guarded my back and my heart. You reminded me what it feels like to be alive again. Ironic since we will probably die tomorrow."_

" _Val-" he goes to say but I interrupt him placing one of my hands on his cheek. His stubble is comforting._

" _No Lijah let me finish. I should have said this a long time ago. I'm just sorry it took losing everyone for me to find the courage...Elijah Mikaelson, I love you."_

 _For a moment he says nothing choosing to stare into my eyes. Just as I feel like I've misread his feelings, I feel his lips pressed to mine. The kiss only last a few seconds before he pulls back a little to look into my eyes. His shine back at me and take my breath away. I'd never seen so much love and admiration aimed at me before. He looked at me the way Spike looked at Buffy and how Klaus used to look at Caroline._

" _Valise Times, I don't know how you did it but you have stolen my heart. I love you. I can die a happy man tomorrow knowing that I am the center of your affections. Always and Forever."_

 _I smiled as the tears began to fill my eyes. He wiped a few of them away even as they continued to fall._

" _It's not fair Elijah. Why can't we have more time?"_

 _He pulls me into his arms and allows me to cry into his chest. His white dress shirt getting soaked._

 _We sit like that for a moment then I calm enough to pull away. My gaze focused on our feet._

 _His fingers lifted my chin and forced me to meet his eyes. They burned with determination._

" _I make you this promise. Even long after we are gone, I will find you. I will always find my way back to you."_

I hadn't realized i'd zoned out until Nik cleared his throat bringing me back to the present. My face heated at being caught staring at Elijah by not just him but his brothers as well. Elijah for his part simply took my hand and rose it to his lips kissing the back as his eyes never left mine.

"It is a pleasure to meet you."

Taking my hand back before I could embarrass myself further I nodded before moving past him to sit on the sofa next to Nik.

Kol chuckled giving me a knowing look but thankfully said nothing. I'd no doubt catch hell from him later. Nik spoke again before the silence could become awkward.

"Well now that our guest is here, let's hear it love."

I looked to Nik and then the other two Originals. They all in turn stared at me expectantly. I opened my mouth to begin but stopped. Someone was coming. I knew my senses were heightened than even Nik's so it would be a few more seconds before they could hear it.

Wordlessly, I pulled my dress up to reach for my two daggers. I didn't miss the look Elijah gave me before looking away. I'd analyse that later but for now I moved to stand in the entrance of the sitting room next to him.

"What's the matter?" Elijah asked me. I ignored his question as a figure blurred into the room a second later. I was on the newcomer in an instant. My daggers pressed against flesh. Both at the jugular where a clean decapitation could be done.

I laughed when I saw just exactly who I was standing in-front of. Moving away, I placed my weapons back in their sheaths on my thigh. Fixing my dress I smiled as she looked at me in alarm.

"Caroline! Thank goodness it's just you." I patted her on the shoulder. "It's good to see you."

I didn't wait for her to answer me. She seemed like she was in shock. Taking my seat next to Nik, I wiggled around to get comfortable. I wanted to see just how different Nik and Caroline's relationship was to the one I was used to. They were already together by the time I met the Originals.

"Klaus, what the hell is going on?! Who is she?" Caroline asked as she finally snapped out of it and moved further into the room. Kol gave a snort of amusement from across the room.

"Caroline love, what brings you calling this early?" Klaus asked as he smiled at her. She however did not seem to fall for his charms. A frown on her face as she moved to stand in-front of him where he now stood next to the sofa.

"Elena and Jeremy told me what happened and what they tried to do."

"Ah yes, your friends made the stupid mistake of going after my family. The only reason they are not dead is because of this lovely woman. Now if that is all, I need for you to leave."

The blonde stared at the hybrid seemingly at a loss for words. She probably wasn't use to being dismissed by Nik of all people.

"I came to make sure you weren't going to try and kill them. They know what they did was stupid alright. I promise they will not try it again, just please leave them alone."

I felt for the blonde. She was doing what she had to in order to keep her friends safe. Kol spoke up.

"And why should we hmm? What's to stop them from trying again? Hell maybe they'll go for Elijah next."

Caroline frowned. "They won't."

I practically growled. "Damn right they won't"

Kol crossed his arms glaring at her.

"Sorry if I find it a little hard to believe you."

I spoke up then.

"Caroline, I promise you that for at least today, your friends are safe from the Mikaelson brothers as long as they don't try anything."

Nik looked at me, silent question in his eyes. I looked back, my eyes begging him to trust me. He gave an almost unnoticeable nod before turning back to Caroline.

"She speaks the truth. We have no interest in your friends right now. Good day Caroline."

She narrowed her eyes.

"I don't know what kind of game you all are playing but just know you won't get away with it. My friends will find that cure." With those parting words, the blonde exited the house just as fast as she arrived.

"Nik you sure know how to pick em. She's feisty." Kol chuckled, receiving a glare from Nik in return. Elijah spoke up, looking at me.

"Miss Valise, now that Ms. Forbes is gone, please continue, starting with what your mission is."

Straight to business. Such an Elijah trait.

"Alright, long story short. I was sent here to prevent Silas from being awakened and to save Bonnie from dying. I was told to destroy Silas if he somehow was awakened by any means necessary."

"Silas is rumored to be a true immortal. How is it you plan to kill him?" Kol asked.

"Well in order to kill a true immortal, the Powers that Be made me a true immortal."

Nik's eyes widened. "How?"

"Do you know what a slayer is?" I asked the brothers. Elijah nodded.

"I've heard of them. Girls sent out to fight for good and maintain order. I've ran across a few in my travels."

"Don't tell us you're one of those power puff girls?" Kol retorted. I rolled my eyes.

"I am."

"That explains some of your abilities, but vampire slayers are mortal. If anything they have shorter life spans than the average human. How did you become immortal?" The eldest brother inquired.

"The higher beings that sent me here gave me an upgrade."

"What kind of upgrade love?" Nik asked.

"They merged my slayer abilities with the essence of an Original. I have all your strengths and none of your weaknesses. Plus they made me magic resistant."

"Bloody hell. Well it's good to have you on our side then," Nik laughed. He didn't fool me. I could tell he was unnerved by my power. It was Elijah who spoke next.

"Say hypothetically you fail. What will happen?"

I stared into Elijah's eye. "I won't."

"If your job is to stop Silas, why not simply kill Jeremy Gilbert. I doubt the hunter's curse will affect you," Kol asked.

"Because, if I kill Jeremy, Bonnie will try to bring him back and her expression will consume her, I need her alive but if she gets in my way even she is up for grabs," I explained. I knew they could hear the desperation in my voice. Failure isn't an option. I hadn't realized I was crying until Nik's thumbs touched my cheeks, wiping them away.

"What's so bad in the future why you need the Bennett witch so badly?"

My voice was barely above a whisper, but I knew the three could hear me.

"The end of the world"

" Be specific love" Kol asked. I nodded.

"Silas succeeds and the veil to the other side comes down. Although Bonnie puts it back up its too late. The first evil in existence manages to come back and it gangs up with a few thousand dead and living witches, and demons. Lets just say there was no hope," I fought back the tears.

"You died?" Elijah probed. I shook my head before sniffling.

"I got to watch all those I loved die first before Death finally came for the rest of us. We were surrounded. Our odds being 1 to every 200 of theirs." I rubbed my eyes.

"The end of the world, just as I told you all would happen if Silas was unleashed," Kol says as he moves to sit in a nearby armchair. Nik goes over to the alcohol cart and pours himself a drink. Elijah comes and sits in Nik's vacated place.

"How does this end? After its over and you stop Silas. What will happen to you?"

Kol and Nik are both waiting for my answer as well.

"I'll go be at peace where everyone is waiting for me."

"You'll die again," Elijah whispers.

I nod.

"Is there no way for you to stay once you're done?" Nik asks. I look at him and smirk.

"Becoming fond of me Nik?"

He chuckles. Kol laughs "Uh oh love, if you find yourself the center of his affection I suggest you make a run for the grave now."

Nik throws his now empty glass at Kol who catches it.

Elijah sighs. I notice his jaw quenches for a moment but he relaxes putting on a polite face before turning back to me.

"Well then, we will have to do this your way then. What now?"

"Well for now just keep an eye on Elena and her friends. Jeremy has to complete the hunter's marks in order to reveal the location."

Kol looked at me with a strange expression on his face. It was a cross between fear and confusion. I didn't like it.

"If you needed the mark, why not let Jeremy kill me last night?"

"Because you're like family to me, regardless of my mission I am not losing any of you." At my words he gave me a warm smile.

"Alright then. So any suggestions on growing the hunter's mark?"

Nik who appeared to be lost in thought, looked to Elijah and Kol.

"Go round up some kills and send them a few at a time in search of the young Gilbert until his mark is complete."

Elijah and Kol nodded moving to leave the room when Kol spoke.

"How will we know when it is complete?"

"You'll be able to see it," I interjected. Kol threw me a sly grin.

"Well, that makes our job a whole lot easier then. Have fun shopping with Nik, not too much fun though poor Elijah's heart wouldn't be able to take it."

I laughed at the growl in warning Elijah gave Kol. The younger original shrugged it off as he grabbed his bat from its place in the corner near the door. He loved that damn thing. Had even thrown a temper tantrum when he lost it a few years back. Once they were gone. I turned to Nik, patting him on the shoulder as I stood to my feet.

"Come on hybrid, time to go spend your money."

He stood as well, looping my arm in his.

"How nice to know that not even death can kill the love women have for shopping."

Author's Note: REVIEWS are great motivation!


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything but Valise.

SPOILERS: Buffy post-chosen, Vampire Diaries post- Feeling epic.

A/N: How sad is it that The Originals is ending...Anyway, they will live on forever in our fanfictions. Please review!

Chapter 6.

"What do you think of this one?" I asked as I modeled the short form fitting black dress. For a moment Klaus eyed me with hunger but it quickly changed to a mask of indifference. He sat forward in his seat outside the dressing room giving me a once over.

"Honestly?"

"Always."

"I think you look ravishing. Almost as good as I know you taste." Against my better judgement a shiver went up my spin. Too bad it was the wrong Mikaelson saying those words. Shaking it off, I rolled my eyes.

"Right, so I guess I'll be wearing this one tonight," I replied as I made my way back to the changing room. Tonight was some kind of dance. Nik wanted me to accompany him in case there was any trouble. I wasn't fooled. I knew him well enough to know he really just wanted to brag about his new friend to Elena and her little rag tag group. With nothing else to do, I agreed anyway. During our little outing today we'd heard from Elijah and Kol reporting that they'd successfully sent two vampires after Jeremy and compelled them to not stop until he killed them.

Back in my borrowed white dress, I watched with some amusement as Nik paid for my things.

As the woman swiped his card, I had to stop from rolling my eyes at her obvious flirtations. When she leaned over the counter a little and her boobs practically fell out of her top I'd had enough. Nik for his part simple smiled in amusement. I wrapped an arm around his waist and leaned into his side. Looking to the cashier I smiled.

"He just spoils me rotten. I don't know how I got so lucky."

She bristled up a little as if just remembering I was there. She straightened a little and handed us our purchases and Nik his card back.

"Well. Have a good day."

I smiled at her. "Oh we will." Looking up at Nik I tugged him slightly. "Come along dear."

We made our way out to his navigator. Once we were out of earshot, his laughter reached my ears as I made my way over to the passenger's side.

"That was quite a display back there. If only I thought you meant it." He chuckled as he climbed into the driver's seat. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, you're not exactly lacking affections back where I came from, Romeo."

"Maybe so but that is neither here nor there. Come let's get you something to eat. I can hear your stomach practically howling," he said as he started the truck. I patted him on the arm.

"You're quickly learning the way to my heart."

Nik took me to a place called The Grill. I'd heard the name a few times from my friends when they spoke about past memories. It was just as popular as they said it would be. Hell no sooner than Nik and I sit at the bar did a voice speak from behind us.

"Well well well, if it isn't the hybrid and his new girlfriend."

I sighed before turning around.

Standing before us was none other than Damon, Elena, and Caroline.

"Damon, what can I do for you?" Nik asked, not the least bit thrown off by their presence. Ignoring them for the time being, I turned to the waiter. An all american boy type. The name "Matt" on his name tag. I gave him a smile.

"Hi Matt, I'll have two orders of your house specials, thanks."

If years of constantly watching my back hadn't been drilled into me, I may have missed the subtle nod he exchanged with Caroline before responding to me. Although kudos to him for not missing a beat.

"Coming right up."

Tuning back into the conversation. Caroline spoke up.

"So you knew my name earlier. What's yours?"

I smiled at her. It really was a shame she was on this high and mighty train right now. I missed my Caroline.

"Valise."

Although she returned my smile, I knew her. This one didn't quite reach her eyes. Meaning she was up to something. Turning to Nik, I noticed the trio eying him as well as he spoke.

"So now that you've all been introduced to my new friend here, is there anything else?"

Elena spoke up.

"Yeah, I wanna know what Kol is planning. He can't be too happy with us trying to kill him."

I couldn't stop the small noise in the back of my throat. But other wise I kept my thoughts to myself.

"Something funny Pocahontas?"

My eyes moved to Damon. I'd love to knock that smirk off his face. It really amazed me that he wasn't dead yet. Especially with the way he antagonized Nik. The hybrid had a worse temper than mine and I was already over it. Thankfully Matt arrived with our food and refills of our drinks. With a quick nod he was gone, off to help other customers. I looked back to the three still standing before us. What were they waiting for? They seemed to be prolonging this encounter. But for what reason? Could they not leave us to eat in peace? I was just about to ask them out right when I got the answer I needed. Elena's eyes shifted to Nik's drink.

As Nik moved to take a sip of his drink, I placed my hand on top of his hand, causing him to pause in his action. He looked at me questioningly as I help out my hand for the glass. I knew I was on to something when Elena's eyes widen out the corner of my eye.

Raising it to my lips, I took a sip. At first all I tasted was the alcohol. Then the after taste hit me. I couldn't stop the growl that tore past my lips. Slamming down the glass, I moved in a flash. I narrowed my eyes at Elena as my hand wrapped around her throat.

Her two companions stiffened.

"Consider this your last warning. If you try something like that again, I will end you. You mean nothing to me or the future I come from."

"What's the matter love?" Nik asked. I motioned with my head to his forgotten glass.

"Vervain and something else. Whatever it was would have probably burned like hell if you drank it."

My grip on Elena tightened as she continued to struggle. Damon moved to interfere but was stopped by Nik.

"I wouldn't do that mate."

The darker haired vampire snatched his arm out of Nik's grip.

"I'm not your mate. Call off your girlfriend. We get the message."

"Valise," I turned to look at my eventually good friend. The blonde was calm as she addressed me.

"Please let Elena go." I struggled with what to do. On one hand I was beginning to despise Elena. But on the other hand she meant alot to Caroline and she saved my life once. I owed her.

With a sigh of frustration, I let Elena go. Shoving her a little.

"Fine."

Damon held Elena close as she reassured him she was alright. Of course she was fine. They were so dramatic. She's a vampire. My hand print was already fading. Once they finished their little moment Damon turned to Nik who watched the whole thing with amusement.

"Might want to remember that without this cure and Elena, you'll never have anymore hybrids."

Before Nik could respond, I snickered. So this was why Nik hadn't killed them yet.

"Nik doesn't need Elena. He can make hybrids without her."

Elena spoke up then. Fear in her voice.

"How is that possible? Did you find another doppleganger?"

I rolled my eyes.

"What part of he doesn't need it anymore do you not understand? Nik has no use for the cure or you. So, if I were you I'd be on my best behavior from here on out. Now if you will excuse yourselves. We were having lunch."

Nik smirked at Elena as she stared at him in fear. I'd taken her leverage away. The three left but not before Caroline threw Nik a small smile. Well that was something.

With them gone I finally tucked into my burger. A moan escaping my lips. I couldn't remember the last time I'd had something so good.

Nik turned back to his own food eating at a slower pace.

" I take it The Grill is up to your standards time traveller?"

I swallowed a mouthful before answering him.

"You have no idea. I haven't had cow in years. The demons ate all the livestock. If I don't eat another vegetable it'll be too soon."

In between bites we conversed. I told him tales about mini battles in between the big wars. Even a time when he slayed a dragon. Of course he thought that was bullshit but I did manage to not slip and tell him of Hope. I would do right by her. She and Freya wouldn't be left behind this time.

As we wrapped up our lunch, we left The Grill.

That's when all hell broke loose. I heard a whoosh sound just as an arrow embedded into my chest. My once white dress now covered in red. Great.

Nik let out a strangled sound as he dropped to his knees and clutched his head. That could only mean one thing.

I searched the parking lot and finally my eyes landed on Bonnie as she began to move towards us with her hand towards Nik.

"Get Elijah!" He growled as he fought the pain. My eyes widened as he collapsed at my feet a second later. I moved protectively infront of my fallen friend as Damon, Stefan, Elena, and some guy I'd never seen before appeared. I was not leaving him. If they wanted him, they would have to go through me.

Stefan spoke.

"Look we don't wanna hurt you. Step aside and we'll let you go."

I chuckled darkly at him as I pulled my two daggers from their place.

"Funny cause I sure as hell wanna hurt you."

In a flash, I snapped Stefan's neck, slitting his throat with one of my blades. As he dropped to the ground I looked to Damon.

"What about you? You wanna try taking him from me?"

The guy whose name I didn't know shot off another arrow into my chest. I threw him an irritated look as I pulled it out. Bonnie spoke up.

"Valise was it? Look, we need that cure. And we're not gonna let you or anyone else stop us. You say you can't kill me because of the future. Now step aside."

I laughed.

"You've over played your importance. I don't need you. Would it have made thing easier? Yes. But I don't need you and If you provoke me Bonnie. Make no mistake. I will kill you."

Her eyes widen.

I looked to the others as Stefan got to him feet.

"You're all being selfish. If you go after this cure there will be hell to pay. Now get the hell out of here!"

Damon spoke up.

"Can't do that until we make sure you and your boyfriend are out of the way."

I laughed.

"Oh yeah? And who is gonna stop me?"

"Me," a new voice answered. I spun around just in time to see Rebekah grab Nik and take off.

"You stupid Bitch!"

My anger reached an all time high. I marched over to stand in front of Elena.

"I don't know how you got Rebekah to do this, but just know. You've made the biggest mistake of your life."

Without another word, I walked over to Nik's suv and got in. I had to find Kol and Elijah.

A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed that. Remember to review!


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything but Valise.

SPOILERS: Buffy post-chosen, Vampire Diaries post- Feeling epic.

A/N: How sad is it that The Originals is ending...Anyway, they will live on forever in our fanfictions. Please review!

Chapter 7.

My anger calmed to a boiling simmer by the time I got back to the Mikaelson residence. Fucking Rebekah. I forgot about how wishy washy she was rumor to have been during this time.

Walking through the front door I yelled for Elijah.

A moment later he and Kol both appeared in the foyer.

Elijah frowned.

"Where is Niklaus?"

I spun around and punched the nearest wall. Pulling my bloody hand out I looked back at the brothers.

"So glad you asked Lijah. See Nik and I were just headed back here and we were ambushed by Elena and her little group."

"I don't understand. I've seen your power, how did they get the drop on you?" Kol asked.

"They didn't. Your sister swooped in and ran off with an unconscious Nik." I growled.

Elijah's eyes narrowed as Kol let out a laugh of disbelief.

"Of course she would side with them even knowing they almost killed me!" Kol grabbed a nearby vase and threw it into a wall.

Elijah moved to stand before me. He looked down at my hand that was already healed. Pulling out his handkerchief he wiped the blood from my knuckle. I smiled up at him.

"That wasn't necessary."

He smiled back. "I know."

Kol cleared his throat. "If you two are done can we talk about how we're going to get our bastard of a brother back and deal with our little traitor of a sister?!"

I sighed.

"I have a plan."

Kol rubbed his hands together in glee.

"Alright then love. Let's hear it."

Walking next to Kol I listened in as he talked on the phone to Elena. She was rambling about wanting to call a truce. He was only humoring her, I could tell by the way he responded to her but she didn't know that because she didn't know Kol the way I did. As we came in sight of our destination, he abruptly hung up on her. With his bat in hand, he looked to me. I'd changed clothes and grabbed my bow and arrows. I felt more at home in the dark washed jeans, dark green tank top and a black leather jacket with my boots.

Kol rang the doorbell. The door opened and Elena opened it. The look of fear on her face was priceless.

"Kol, Valise. Listen we can call a truce. Keep Klaus locked up here until after we get the cure. And if Silas is real like you say we will help you kill him."

"Move." I replied. Her words meant nothing to me. I was here for my friend.

She opened her mouth to no doubt plead her case again when Damon suddenly appeared grinning behind her.

"Not getting in. We put the boarding house in little gilbert's name and he's safely inside. Bye now." With that he slammed the door. Kol turned to me, his eyes dancing with mischief. Raising one of my fingers to his lips, he pricked it on his fang. Drawing a few drops of my blood, he quickly swallowed them. When he seemed satisfied, he nodded to me and I smiled. Stepping away from the door I allowed him to move forward.

"I'M SORRY! I DON'T NEED TO BE INVITED IN!" he shouted right before kicking the door in and marching in. I followed close behind. To say they were shocked was an understatement. Standing in the living room was Stefan, Damon, Elena, Caroline, Jeremy, Bonnie, and two other men I didn't know. One of the having shot me earlier.

"It's not possible!" Elena yelled as she looked at Kol. I ignored her, heading for a flight of stairs leading to the basement. Before I could head down, Rebekah appeared before me wide eyed.

I shot her a cruel smile before snapping her neck. Elijah appeared out of nowhere and caught her just has she collapsed. I nodded to him. He suddenly dropped Rebekah and clutched his head. I looked to Bonnie.I was really getting sick of her shit. Marching straight up to her I pressed my fingers to her forehead and she collapsed.

"Bonnie!" Caroline and Elena shouted as they raced towards their fallen friend. Meanwhile Kol was fighting off the others, easily holding his own. Elijah suddenly joined him, having recovered. He sent Damon sailing into a wall across the room.

"Go get Nik."

He didn't have to tell me twice. Seconds later I was downstairs in what looked to be a wine cellar. I didn't see anything and almost feared he wasn't here until I noticed the iron door. I grabbed the keys off the wall next to the door. Unlocking it, I sighed in relief. Nik lay still unconscious on the floor. What the hell had Bonnie done to him?

I wasn't sure what kind of spell she had done on him but I knew one way to fix it. Cutting my hand on my knife I pressed it to his lips. At first he didn't respond and only after two more times of force feeding him did he begin to swallow it on his own. Then his eyes suddenly opened and those breath taking baby blues looked back at me.

"Nik, come. We have to get you out of here. Can you walk?"

He sat up, testing his balance. "How?"

I explained it was his sister who took him. He nodded sadly.

"Thank you for coming for me."

"Oh please, you would have done the same for me. Now let's go. Kol and Lijah are upstairs raising hell. Wouldn't want them to get too carried away."

The scene that greeted us upstairs was pure chaos. I was almost surprised Elijah had let Kol get this carried away.

Jeremy and two other men lay knocked out on the floor. Stefan appeared to have a broken neck again, Elena and Caroline were still trying to awake Bonnie, and Kol was beating the living shit out of Damon with his bat. Elijah was lifting Rebekah into his arms. He nodded to us as we appeared. I walked over and tapped Kol on the shoulder.

"Come on babe ruth, time to go."

"Aw, and it was just about to get interesting," he whined, nevertheless Kol vanished out the front door a second later. I looked down at Damon.

"You really couldn't leave well enough alone. I did warn you."

He scuffed in response.

I moved to follow Elijah and Klaus out of the house when Elena's voice stopped me.

"We will stop you. You won't get away with this!"

I rolled my eyes at her words.

"Oh, I'm so scared."

Caroline spoke up then, her eyes full of tears.

"I thought you were here to save BOnnie, why did you kill her?"

"She's not dead. I simply threw whatever spell she had on Nik back on her."

Caroline calmed at that.

"When will she wake?"

"I dont know, it depends on however long she meant for that spell to last."

Elena sobbed.

"Bonnie said that spell was supposed to last for a hundred years."

I nodded. "Well there you go."

Caroline began to cry more. "Please help her."

I shook my head turning away from them to go join the others where they waited for me.

"I warned you not to cross me. Come near me and mine again and there will be hell to pay."

Once outside I smiled to the Mikaelson brothers.

"I could really use a nice dinner. All this violence has made me hungry."

Elijah smiled. "You are an interesting one Ms. Times."

Kol laughed out right. "Oh please, no need to be polite Lijah. The woman has an endless pit for a stomach."

I hit him in the arm just as Nik chuckled. "It's true. Unless I've been down in that basement for days, she just put away a large meal recently."

I threw my hands up.

"Why did I even come get you?"

Nik smiled. "Because you're my friend."

I smiled back. "Yeah well as my friend you can return the favor by making sure I get an amazing dinner tonight." I looked over my shoulder to Kol. "Race you back home."

A second later I made a dash for the Mikaelson mansion. Kol, Nik, and Elijah with Rebekah were close on my heels.

A/N: Please review!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I sighed as yet another glass shattered against the far wall. Rebekah jumped slightly in her seat.

"Are you done, Nik?"

The hybrid paused his pacing from infront of the fireplace to finally look at me. Our eyes met and for the first time since we returned back to the mansion from our little incident with the Salvatore clan, I could read the emotion in his eyes. I expected the anger I saw, but the sadness was something else.

His jaws clenched as he continued to meet my gaze.

"The arrogance of the Salvatore brother's has pushed me to my boiling point. How dare they come after me!" He paused to give Rebekah a look that could kill. " And my stupid sister joining them. Picking outsiders over family!"

Rebekah opened her mouth to no doubt defend herself when a new arrival spoke.

"I guess Always and Forever doesn't mean shit now a days huh Bex?" Kol laughed humorlessly as he entered the room, making his way over to the seat I resided on before plopping down next to me. He shot his sister a glare. She wisely remained silent. I couldn't imagine what she was thinking to betray her family so. We may not get along in the future but I never questioned her loyalty.

I couldn't stop myself from smirking as Nik looked at me, one eyebrow raised as I moved closer to Kol, snuggling into his side. The day's adventure was finally catching up to me.

I tensed for a split second as I felt the arrival of a new presence but relaxed next to Kol once more as the new comer spoke. And in that moment I wish it was his arms I was snuggled in.

"Brothers, you both are justified to retaliate for the foolish stunt Ms. Gilbert and her friends pulled today but I plead you to reconsider doing anything rash. What Rebekah did she did for her own selfish reasons but we all know it was never with any ill will."

Both Kol and Nik bristled up at the thought of backing down. If not for my mission I would be the first one on board to teach them not to mess with those I loved. Having had enough excitement for the night, I pulled away from Kol and rose to my feet. Stretching my arms above my head, I let out a fill body stretch. A slight blush rose in my cheeks as I realized the room had gone silent and all three brothers were looking at me. Particularly Elijah who averted his gaze quickly.

 _Always the gentleman._

"Nik, Kol, as much as I think they should be taught a lesson, I agree with Elijah. Now is not the time to do petty thing-"

The whistling sound reached my ears a second too late. My eyes widened as Kol's arms caught me before I could hit the floor. Looking down at my side, I touched it before pulling my hand away. My blood coating my fingers. Someone had shot me. More importantly, the wound was not healing.

"Valise!" Nik's voice reached my ears a second before his face came into view.

"Nik…I'm not healing. Something is wrong," I replied weakly as I looked into his panicked blue eyes. His long pale graceful fingers brushed a stray lock of my hair out of my face.

"Stay with me love…Kol, get her up to her room and stay with her. Protect her with your life."

I nodded just before Kol sped us out of the room. I could feel the darkness overtaking me. Just before everything went dark my enhanced hearing picked up on Nik shouting orders at Elijah to follow him. With the world spinning I wanted him to know. At least once.

"Eli...Elijah." His feet stopped in their tracks. From my position in Kol's arms I was almost afraid he didn't hear me. Then he suddenly came into my line of sight. His handsome face tense with worry. "Hey Ace, I had to tell you at least once, just in case...I love you."

The pain became too much and I felt myself fading. Just before I lost complete consciousness,

Kol lightly petted my arm as we now rested on my bed.

"Rest now." And I did.

A/N: Please review!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

 _I frowned as I looked around. Why am I here again?_

' _Slayer. I know you must have some questions.'_

 _I jumped at the sudden appearance of what looked once again like my mentor._

' _Am I dead?'_

 _The blonde higher being stared into my eyes for a moment and in that second I was almost afraid to hear the answer. Finally after what seemed like an eternity, the Buffy look a like smiled._

' _No slayer. You are alive. The Powers had to pull you here for a little while.'_

' _Why? Did I fail somehow?'_

' _No. You have not failed. There are just some events that must happen in order to ensure that your future remains somewhat in tact. The sleep spell on Bonnie Bennett changed some things on the agenda.'_

 _I nodded at that. But one thing was still confusing to me._

' _I understand that some things are destined to happen but that doesn't explain why I'm here. I should be there helping my friends.'_

' _There are some things that the Mikaelson brothers must do and with your arrival those actions may not have happened. Your influence on them is stronger than you think.'_

' _Are you saying that the Powers are responsible for my injury?!'_

 _The Buffy being nodded._

' _Yes. Nothing on that plane of existence could bring you harm except us. Don't fret slayer, you will be returned as soon as a few things have come to past.'_

 _I could feel my anger rising. How dare they interfere without giving me a warning. Nik, Elijah, and Kol would be worried sick._

' _I have to let them know that I'm alright.'_

' _No can do. You are to remain here until things are over then you'll be sent back to complete the mission. Until then…you can watch through the looking pool.'_

' _You don't understand! They will go on a rampage if I can't get a message to assure them that I will be back!'_

' _Sorry. That can not be done.'_

' _I know you can do it! Tell the Powers that like to fuck with me that I will not be used like this!' I growled just as the powers representative vanished before my eyes leaving me in the brightly lit white room with nothing but a small pool of water shimmering in the light._

' _Fine! But just know I am not happy!'_

 _Walking over to the pool I looked into it expecting my reflection and nearly jumped out of my skin as Nik's face came into view. His handsome features were covered in blood. It was obvious from the cruel snarl on his lips that the blood was not his own. He looked to be back inside the Salvatore boarding house. The water shimmered and Elena also came into view. In her arms was none other than Damon Salvatore. He appeared to be bitten. Elena continued to shout at Nik who just grinned. It wasn't hard to figure out that Nik had bitten Damon._

 _But why? Was Damon's death one of the things that had to happen? My heart broke a little as a crying Caroline came into view to stand in front of Elena and Damon's fallen figure. She seemed to be pleading with Nik to save Damon._

' _Klaus, I know you're pissed at us for the kidnapping stunt but please don't do this. We've already lost Bonnie. As much as I dislike Damon, he's Stefan's brother and Elena loves him. Please.'_

 _Nik tilted his head slightly as he rolled her words over in his mind. I could tell that Caroline was getting to him. His facial expression had softened. His eyes were no longer black but blue and full of pity. It really was fascinating to watch them interact with one another before the future I am used to seeing._

' _And why should I Caroline? Stefan betrayed me and Elena tried to kill my brother. I will spare Damon when he tells me what I want to know.'_

' _We don't know where she is!'_

 _Nik's face instantly changed. Gone was any trace of sympathy. His eyes now black once more as he glared angrily at Caroline who took a step back. I couldn't blame her. He could be scary when he wanted to. I expected him to yell and couldn't stop the shiver that ran down my spine as his rich low voice spoke in a deadly calm tone._

' _Listen to me Caroline. I have humored you and your friends. Make you mistake, my affection for you will not be enough to save your friends from my wrath if Valise is not returned to me. One minute she is sleeping in her bed the next she vanishes and Kol is unconcious on her bedroom floor! Now tell me where she is!'_

' _We don't know where Valise is!' Elena cried as she continued to hold Damon. Stefan stood silently off to the side watching the whole scene without comment. I wondered briefly where Kol and Elijah were when a new voice spoke._

' _Looking for me?'_

 _My eyes widened in alarm as the new figure came into view in the water's reflection._

" _WHAT THE FUCK!"_

 _I stared in shock as Nik and the others looked at the new comer._

' _Valise love where have you been?'_

' _Around,' my look alike replied just as Jeremy Gilbert entered the room._

' _Good you found your friend, now Klaus fix Damon,' the young hunter said as he pointed to my doppelganger. Before anyone could speak, I or rather my twin launched herself at the youngest Gilbert embedding what appeared to be fangs into his neck. Before a cry could even escape his lips, his attacker snapped his neck._

 _As the body hit the floor, the room broke out in chaos._

 _What in the hell was going on?!_

' _HEY! SOMEONE BETTER GET DOWN HERE NOW AND EXPLAIN TO ME WHAT IN THE HELL IS GOING ON!'_

 _I spun around as the representative appeared again still wearing my friend's face._

' _Is that what had to happen? I thought I was supposed to save Jeremy Gilbert?! Why did some imposture wearing my face just break his neck?!'_

' _The plans changed. Some other things or complications arose and the youngest Gilbert needed to be dealt with. A new force of evil has arrived in this time frame when it shouldn't be and we had to sacrifice one of the good in order to prevent the rise of an agent of evil. Be alert should we need to we will step in again'_

 _My anger deflated somewhat at her explanation._

' _Alright. But who is that and why does it look like me? And when can I go back?'_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

I could hear their raised voices. The world around me attacking my senses much like the first time I was sent here.

"Valise! How could you kill Jeremy! Oh my god! Jeremy!" Caroline's voice screeched.

I could hear the sound of my double chuckling.

"Because he was tasty."

"You BITCH! I'LL KILL YOU!" Elena's cries cut through the air and for the first time I felt sorry for the girl.

"Valise love, as much as I love a good neck snapping. I am a bit confused. I thought your mission was to prevent the rise of Silas and save the lad and witch," Nik's low voice asked, confusion obvious in his tone.

"Things change."

It was in that second of hearing those two words from my twin that I knew. It all made sense now. Not sparing a second to hesitate, I sped into the room stopping directly infront of my look a like. The others gasped in shock at my sudden appearance. Before my copy cat could fully take in my sudden appearance, I drew my fist and punched her square in the face. My look alike went sailing through the air and into the far wall of the living room in a heap.

"Get the hell out of my face you son of a bitch!" I growled as I moved forward to deliver another punch. My copy cat chuckled as she stood to her feet and brushed herself off.

"Well if it isn't the time traveler. I was wondering when you would get back."

"You should know better than to piss off a slayer. Especially one who has had a bad day."

I was seconds away from grabbing her again when Nik appeared in front of me.

"What is going on here!"

"Nik, move out of my way."

The hybrid stood firm.

"Niklaus, friend or not if you don't get out of my way…"

"No need. Your playmate is gone," Stefan said. I looked over Nik's shoulder and cursed silently. Sure enough, my twin was nowhere to be seen.

"Damn it. Should have known it wouldn't be that easy."

"If you're Valise. Who the hell was that? You have an evil twin Pocahontas?" Damon joked as he coughed loudly. Nik's bit taking hold. Giving a sigh I walked over to him and bit my wrist. He greedily accepted my offer. After a pull or two I rose to my feet and looked around at the occupants of the room.

Stefan still remained in a corner of the room but a little more relaxed now that his brother would be alright, Elena continued to cry softly as she stared at Jeremy's still form, Bonnie was still on the couch in a magic induced coma, Caroline was attempting to console her, the hunter who Nik told me was Alaric stared in shock at Jeremy's body, and Nik looked at me as if he were seeing me for the first time.

"I don't have a twin. That was the worst possible thing that could have happened right now. That was the immortal, that was Silas."

Caroline sniffled. "But how? We didn't free him. Jeremy hadn't even finished his mark yet!"

I frowned. "I don't know. But everything has changed."

I looked to Nik as his phone began to ring, effectively cutting off anything comments from the others.

"Now is not the time Kol…" A frown slowly appeared on his handsome features as Kol responded. My eyes met Nik's in panic as all those in the room with supernatural hearing listened in.

' _Valise is trying to kill me! Now would be the time to use some of that hybrid speed and come lend a hand.'_

Shit... Silas was after Kol.

"Listen to me Kol…that is not Valise. It's Silas. Run now!"

Nik had given Kol that order over fifteen minutes ago. After leaving the boarding house in a blur. As the mansion came into view up ahead, I looked to Nik.

Although he did a good job of hiding it, fear rolled off him in waves. As we finally reached the front door, I grabbed his arm. His attention instantly fell on me.

"Nik. Silas is unlike anything you've ever faced. Let me handle him. I just need you to get your siblings away. I'll come find you all when it's over."

His blue eyes flared with unspoken outrage as he silently stared into my eyes. I could see him battling with what I needed him to do and what he wanted to do. Finally I saw resignation settle in them.

"Fine. But you do what you have to and I swear if you die, I will call upon a thousand dead witches if I have to. Poor Elijah has been brooding ever since your little confession."

My lips twitched in a half smile. "Deal ANd oh no, I wasn't supposed to tell him that. No matter I'll deal with it later. Now let's get this over wit-"

As we entered the foyer of the mansion my smile dropped. Standing before us waiting was none other than Silas as he continued to wear my face.

"Oh goodie. You're home."

I almost missed the immortal's words altogether as I noticed Kol and a badly beaten Elijah. I felt my blood boil. The two men who meant the most to me were hurt.

Somehow Silas had managed to rig them up in two seats with stakes sticking out of them in various places. Neither vampire looked to be in the condition to make a run for it. Throwing Nik a look, I watched as he nodded subtly. He understood, I would have to deal with Silas first.

"What can I say. Home is where the heart is." I replied as I moved a step forward towards my doppelgänger waiting for my opening. I didn't have to wait too long.

The monster wearing my face relaxed her stance and smirked.

"Never would have taken you for a traditionalist, slayer."

"I'm full of surprises." I replied and then moving faster than I ever had before, I launched myself at Silas. He/She was unprepared for my sneak attack just as I had hoped. With the struggling immortal under me, I began to deliver punches to it's face. I smirked at the sound of bone breaking. Without breaking my rhythm of assault, I called out to Nik.

"Get them out of here!"

Although I didn't turn to look at him, I heard the sound of his feet moving to quickly free both his brothers.

"You're going to die a slow painful death slayer."

I couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at Silas.

"Last I checked you were my personal punching bag."

I frowned in response as he began to laugh. "These wounds you inflict will not last. I am the true immortal. I can not be killed."

"Maybe not in the traditional way but all creatures have a weakness, even you."

He continued to laugh. "This may be true but there is no way to gain access to my weakness for the last of my kind died long ago. Only a true immortal can kill another immortal."

"Valise, love."

I turned my head to look at Nik. He was currently pushing Elijah out the front door behind Kol.

"Go Nik. I'll be alright."

"Say goodbye to your little girlfriend hybrid. She's about to meet her maker," Silas growled.

All too late I forgot the one rule Buffy always taught me. Never take your eyes off your opponent.

Before I could even grasp what was happening, Silas hands wrapped around my neck and twisted. Faintly I heard Nik cry out to me as everything went dark.


End file.
